


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Dragons, And a dragon, Canon Era, Friendship/Love, Gen, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pictures, Shapeshifting, Storytelling through pictures, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur meet, and do become unlikely best friends and Merlin's secret is the same, except it's also much weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prince, A Dragon and a Very Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from [tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/), where it is a giant evolving maniac. Please don't ask me how this started. It began life as a How to Train your Pendragon AU and devolved heavily from there. I'm sorry. Tags will be added as the story progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hates Camelot - and by extension its Crown Prince - but it turns out he hates dirty cheating bullies even more; so much so that he's willing to use his last breath to go out Sticking Up for his Principles, all in a blaze of glorious glory.

* * *

 

> “Hey. Come on, that’s enough,” the beast said. “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”
> 
>  

 

(Or how Merlin the shapeshifting dragon met Prince Arthur  of Camelot, and eventually became Great Friends with him.)

 


	2. In which Merlin finds out that Arthur is not quite a Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is one thing to do a Dying Good Deed and quite another to find out you're not quite dead, and in fact have been rescued by the recipient of your Dying Good Deed.

**i. In which Merlin finds out Arthur brought him back to Camelot**

 

** **

“You – why would you save – I’m a dragon!”

“Yes, thank you Merlin. I hadn’t noticed, that’s how thick I am.”

 

* * *

 

**ii. And then thanks Arthur in Mysterious Ways**

 

** **

 

“No really, it’s fine. It’s fine - let me _go_ , Merlin!”

“Not until you admit you did a good thing.”

“I didn’t - all I did was - AUGH!”

“Say it or I’ll lick your dollopy head again.”

“FineIdidagoodthing now get _off_!”

 


	3. How to Train Your Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur is still a prat, but Merlin has wonderful new ways of shutting him up now.

 

Arthur forever regrets the day they met. Except not really. Well, only sometimes, because Merlin is as stubborn as he is heavy, the git.

 


	4. In which Arthur tries not to think about Treason

There were many things Arthur had held to be sacred, and he liked to imagine he held fast to all of them. Unfortunately, this became a bit harder to do if all the blasted things started conflicting with one another. Try as he might, Arthur couldn't see how killing someone who had  _saved your life_ managed to pass the tenets of the chivalric code. Besides, it wasn't like Merlin was a sorcerer. Dragons were clearly different. It was the only way he could explain the enormous amount of treason he was committing by harbouring a suicidal lizard in his castle. That and the fact that Merlin was really fun when he wanted to be.

 

 

But then again, Arthur doesn't know that Merlin is a big lying liar. Who _lies_. To be fair to Merlin, though, it wasn’t his fault that Arthur assumed he had only the one shape.


	5. A List of Things Merlin now knows about Arthur Pendragon

 

 

**#1  
**

Arthur, for all his nobility and things, is a child. No, really.

* * *

 

** **

      ~~seriously, they’re stuck in  a _cave_ and just… Arthur sucks~~

 

* * *

 

 **#2  
** Actually, wait. He’s not a child, he’s a _prat._

* * *

 

 

_ _

* * *

 

 **#3**  
  
To illustrate further, Merlin’s personal favourite -

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

...

 

There is this though.

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur may be a prat, but he’s Merlin’s prat. Only Merlin gets to mess with him.

 

* * *

 

 

[tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/129242504170/things-merlin-knows-about-arthur-pendragon)

 


End file.
